A Glass of Lemonade
by EeveeInHeat
Summary: A series of lemons done by yours truly. So far, all lemons are being done around Eevee. All pairings listed on Profile.
1. The Silver Flower

**Caution: **This is a series of lemons, or basically things under agers shouldn't be reading (though for me that's contradictory). So, this is your warning that ALL of these chapters will be one shot lemons.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this will basically be a collection of any lemons I may create that do not deal with my main stories and are just one-shots. If you want to know which pairings for which chapter, I'll always have an updated list on my Profile, since I don't care to have to update this first chapter every time I add another chapter. Also, each chapter will have a more detailed part on what pairing (or pairings if it may be the case) is contained in that chapter. As I write lemons when I'm in the mood, do not expect regular updates for this. Finally, I'm not exactly a request kind of person, but if you really want to tell me what you would like to read, PM me; do _not_ put a request in a review, for it will be completely ignored. Reviews are for telling someone how you liked or disliked a story, not for asking for appeals. Other than that, please R&R. -EeveeInHeat

**Information: **This first chapter is a pairing of a male Vulpix and a Female Eevee of no relation between them.

**A Glass of Lemonade**

- **The Silver Flower ** -

Red woke from his short nap, his six red tails flexing outward as he stretched. He sat up in his sunlit clearing, wandering what had waked him. A rustling nearby drew his head, and soon, a brown bundle of fur tumbled out of the undergrowth.

Red rushed over to his friend, smiling a little from her clumsy entrance. "Are you alright, Nina?" he asked.

The bundle of fur uncurled to show the young Eevee lying on her back, her head nearest Red. She smiled and rolled over to get up. "I'm fine, Red. I came over to see if you wanted to play," she said, shaking her pelt to get it back into place. Her cream colored mane fluffed out slightly, once again framing her face.

Red chuckled slightly and nodded. "Sure."

Nina suddenly crouched and launched herself at him, throwing them both into a tumbling pile. She pinned the Vulpix on his back for a second, before leaping off to the side. "Good, then you're it," she laughed before bounding away.

Red grinned and quickly got up to chase her. He pursued her around the clearing, laughing as she realized how close he was. She let out a cry as he launched himself at her. They fell into another tumble, this time ending with Red pinning the smaller Nina down.

"Not anymore," Red teased, jumping back.

Nina picked herself up and started to chase him, her bushy tail fluttering behind her. Red stayed just out of her reach, teasing her a few times by tapping her with one of his tails. His higher stamina and legs easily allowed him to keep out of her grasp.

Soon, Nina started to slow, panting hard. Chuckling, Red crouched and wiggled his tails at her, provoking her into leaping. He pulled to the side and chuckled as she collapsed after missing him. While Nina was panting hard, he was barely panting at all.

"So, are you done?" he asked, lying down beside her.

Nina touched him with her tail and laughed. "Now I am," she said.

Red chuckled and nuzzled her side. "So, do you want to see something?" Red asked.

"See what?" she asked tilting her head.

"It's a surprise," Red laughed. "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure," she said, her tail wagging as she got up.

Red got up and started into the undergrowth, knowing exactly how to traverse the familiar forest. "I just found it yesterday," Red explained as Nina caught up to him.

"What is it?" Nina persisted.

"You'll see soon enough," Red replied.

Nina huffed, getting a chuckled out of Red. "This looks like the path to the meadow," Nina commented after a moment of silence.

"It is," Red admitted.

"But I've already seen the meadow," Nina pouted.

"Ah, but not as I'm about to show you," Red replied.

"Okay then, I'll race you there," Nina suddenly said, bounding forward.

Laughing, Red ran after her, his longer stride letting him get ahead effortlessly. Nina yelled after him as she saw his lead and tried to run faster. Still laughing, Red slowed a little to allow her to come up next to him. They reached the meadow at the same time, though Nina was panting much more.

"It's a tie," Red said, sitting down at the edge.

After catching her breath, Nina looked up at him. "Now, what did you want me to see?"

Red gestured at the field. "Look," he commanded.

Nina looked over and gasped. The meadow was now in full bloom, the many flowers covering the field showing their true forms. The flowers ranged in hues from soft violet, to a bright yellow, to a deep red. The flowers waved a little as a breeze passed by.

Red laughed as Nina continued to look at it opened jaw. He got up and leapt into the large patch of flowers, glancing back over his shoulder at Nina. "Come on," he urged, waving his tails at her.

Nina shook her head and jumped after him. She paused and sniffed at the flowers. "It's so beautiful with all the flowers blooming," she said. She sniffed at a different and sneezed, causing Red to laugh again.

Red rolled onto his back, the soft flowers creating a light cushion. "Come and roll in the flowers; it feels great," he said.

Nina came over to him and rolled onto her back next to him. "It is," she said, suddenly giggling.

They laid there a while, just looking at the clouds above. Finally, Red rolled over to get up, but paused as he saw a different flower. Unlike the rest in the meadow, this flower was a light silver color for its six little petals.

Curious, Red sniffed the small flower. His mind instantly lit up from the smell that seemed to invigorate him. He couldn't really describe the smell, but it made him feel giddy as he inhaled the delightful smell.

"Nina, look at this," he said.

Nina rolled over next to him and looked at the unique flower. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, but smell it," he said, taking another sniff himself.

Nina tilted her head, but leaned forward and took in the scent. Her eyes widened slightly as she smelt its aroma. "Wow, it smells . . . great," Nina finally said. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer to inhale more of the mysterious smell.

Before Red realized what he was doing, he nuzzled her side affectionately. Red blinked as he thought about what he just did. However, the smell from the flower seemed to make his mental thinking slow, even as it seemed to fill him with energy.

Nina got up beside him and suddenly tackled him in an embrace. Her momentum rolled Red over onto his back. "Thanks for bringing me here," Nina said, though she continued to hug him.

Red suddenly noticed that she smelt much better than normal. That combined with the feel of her pressed against him, made him become turned on. He blushed as he felt his member start to come out of its shaft. Even though he was sure Nina felt it prodding her, she stayed pressed against him.

Hot breath hit his ear, and Red realized that Nina was panting slightly even though they had been resting for so long. "Red," Nina whispered. "Do you think we could . . . you know?"

Somehow, Red knew exactly what she meant. "Do you think we should? We aren't mates," Red replied hesitantly. However, the thought of mating really turned him on and his member came fully out of its shaft.

"I'm not in heat, so it wouldn't change anything just this once," she said, continuing to whisper. "We both want to," she added, moving her hindquarters forward slightly to rub against his erect member.

Red blushed slightly more, though he couldn't deny he wanted to. Before, Nina had always been a friend, but since he had smelt that flower, different thoughts had entered his head. "Then let's mate," he replied, throwing his doubts away.

Nina drew up and kissed him on the muzzle. Red returned it, moaning as she grinded herself against his penis once more. Pulling out of the kiss, Nina said, "No so fast. I want to have a little fun first." The gleam in her eye and the seductive tone in her voice made Red eager to find out what she meant.

Nina slid down his body slowly, licking him occasionally. She stopped above his sexual organ that stuck up in the air waiting for attention. She leaned forward and licked across his full length, her moist tongue sending a jolt of pleasure up Red's spine. Seeing his expression, Nina licked him again slowly, getting a small of moan out of him.

Nina giggled and continued a little faster, her special attention making him start to pant. After half a minute of licking, Nina slowly fit the end into her maw, making Red moan again. She placed her forepaws on his inner thighs to hold him down as she slowly began to take his length into her mouth. Red continued to moan as he entered the hot, wet cavern that was her mouth. Her tongue slid around his penis slowly, her small canines tickling him as she lowered her head.

Once she was fully down, she started to bob her head slowly. Red leaned back his head and moaned in pleasure, forcing back the instinct to throw his hips up to meet her bobbing. Red was panting heavily now as Nina continued her oral treatment. His six tails wrapped around her sides and back paws as pleasure continued to go through him.

It wasn't long before he felt his climax coming. His hips automatically tried to move forward in an attempt to make it come faster, though Nina's paws held him down. Nina responded by increasing her speed some, making Red moan even more. Red howled as he finally reached his orgasm, his semen spewing into Nina's maw. Nina held still, capturing all of his white liquid with her waiting tongue. As she slowly pulled up, she wrapped her tongue around his sensitive member and licking it clean. Red panted hard as he slowly came off his sudden high, his muscles falling limp for a moment.

Nina crept back up him, smiling deviously as she rubbed against him. "Did you like it?" she asked, seductively, licking his muzzle afterward.

Red smiled back and leaned up to kiss her. "Yes," he said, pulling her down on top of him in another embrace. Before she could pull away, he rolled over so that he was standing over her. "But now it's your turn," he teased, moving downward. Nina's smile grew bigger and she spread her legs apart farther.

Red stopped as his head came above her sacred orifice, her vaginal lips already wet in anticipation. Red leaned forward and sniffed at her sex's opening. A soft, arousing aroma wafted from it, her whitish juices carrying the same scent.

Nina's tail batted at his chest at his slow progress, and he lapped at some of the liquid already coming out of her. His eyes grew at the pleasant taste to it, not unlike the taste of a ripe Peach berry. Eager for more, he lapped again, leaving her vagina for last.

When he had lapped up the juices that she had already released, he slowly licked across her vagina, making her moan. Finding the same taste there, Red continued, slipping his tongue into her folds. Nina moaned even more in pleasure as his swift advance, his hot tongue making it all the more pleasurable.

Red increased his treatment, licking up all of the feminine liquid he met as he moved farther and farther in. Finally, his muzzle met her hindquarters, preventing any deeper exploration. Instead, Red increased the speed of his licking, vigorously thrashing his tongue around in her sexual organ. Nina's moaning grew louder, her panting growing ever more rapid as he continued to pleasure her.

Suddenly, Nina moaned loudly, her back paws clenching on the sides of his head, while her tail jerked around under him. A rush of her cum suddenly came forth, covering his muzzle and her rear. Nina's grip on his head then ended, and she fell limp, panting heavily as she recovered from her orgasm. Red licked the delightful liquid off his muzzle before quickly licking her cum off of her.

Licking his lips as he tried to savor the wonderful taste, he began to move to get over Nina. However, Nina's tail came up and stopped him. Pausing, Red watched as Nina rolled over and got up. She crouched down away from him, her rear raised into the air and her tail to the side. She looked back, a lustful look in her eye.

Red's heartbeat sped up as he realized she was presenting, waiting for him to mount her. He didn't make her wait as he got up on her, his forepaws wrapping around her chest. His snout rested in Nina's cream mane, her scent filling his nostrils as his took his position. Nina whimpered as he hesitated a second and spread her legs a little, allowing him easier access.

Taking it, he pulled forward, his penis slowly penetrating her folds and entering her tunnel. Both of them moaned as pleasure went through them from the beginning of their mating. Already panting slightly, Red continued in, holding back his desire to just rapidly thrust into her. Nina moaned out seductively as he finally fully entered her, his mass making an almost perfect fit with her organ.

Somewhere in the back of Red's mind, he noted that Nina wasn't a virgin since he had reached no hymen, but he put the thought away and focused on their act of mating instead, his hormones taking full control of his senses.

After pulling halfway out, Red pushed back in quickly, soon setting a steady thrusting as he humped the little Eevee. Nina called out his name occasionally underneath him, moaning seductively each time. Her pleasure filled moans seemed to drive Red forward, making him increasing his speed.

Soon, Red was pulling out until he was almost out and thrusting in, Nina rocking back and forth from his quick motions. Her vagina seemed to caress his member, the motion making Red increase his humping even more. Their hips made a soft smacking sound as they bumped against each other.

When Nina began moving back to meet his thrusts, Red began to hump her rear as fast as he could, his forepaws gripping tighter for a better hold. Red let out a howl as he mated her, Nina's moans almost matching it as he hilted her fully each time. Both of them were panting hard as they continued in their sexual act, their instincts fully taking over. Red could feel heat starting to radiate off his body in his personal way of removing extra heat.

After a little, Nina cried out, her back legs pulling together some and her back arching under him as she reached her orgasm. Her vagina seemed to constrict around his penis, trying to hold him in, while she released a gush of her cum over him, the liquid seeping out to cover their inner thighs and hindquarters.

However, Red continued to ride her, determined to reach his own orgasm. His penis slipped through her now lubricated hole, allowing him to continue even with her clenching legs and insides though he was now moving much slower. Nina laid her front end down as she enjoyed her pleasure filled climax, making Red stand on his front legs, still straddling her.

Nina slowly spread her legs again and Red started to ride her faster again, letting out short moans as he got closer to his own orgasm. Soon, his body began to tingle as he started to approach his climax. Thrusting fully into her one last time, he howled out in pleasure as he knotted in her, finally reaching his peak. His seed shot into her, his knot holding his sexual liquids in as his natural way of impregnating her, though she wasn't in heat. He continued slowly humped her, making the sensation last as long as possible as he stayed locked in her.

Calming down from his peak slightly, Red lowered down and awkwardly embraced Nina from their knotted position. Soon, his knot deflated, and he pulled out, their mixed sexual liquids seeping out of her orifice and covering his slowly retracting member.

Nina immediately laid down on the ground, rolling onto her side. Her tongue slightly lolled out as she slowed her rapid breathing. Her glazed over look told Red that she was still coming down from her orgasm.

His legs about to give way, Red laid down next to her, pressing his side into her back. After a little, Nina wiggled a little closer to him and moved onto her stomach like him, turning her head to look at him. "That was great, Red," she said, smiling at him. "I don't think that was your first time," she almost accused, giggling.

Red smiled deviously back. "Ah, but I know it wasn't your first," he teased, nuzzling her cheek.

Nina giggled some more before yawning, her maw opening wide in the tiringly gesture. "I'm too tired to move. I'm sleeping her," she said, closing her eyes. True to her word, she almost instantly fell asleep.

Chuckling, Red licked his best friend's cheek and placed his tails over her to keep her warm. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep almost as quickly as she had. From then on, the two friends both agreed that their favorite color was then silver.


	2. Domestic Mate

**Author's Note:** Uh, anyway, this chapter was actually suggested a while ago by one of my fans and I promised to consider it if I ever started to write out lemons to upload. So, here it is, Dusk-Oxide. -EeveeInHeat

**Information: **This chapter is between a male Eevee and his female trainer. Don't like, don't read.

**A Glass of Lemonade**

- **Domestic Mate** -

Patch watched the door intently, waiting for her to come in. His tail swished quietly on the floor as he checked the reach of the light from the window and confirmed it was almost time. His ears swiveled forward as he heard a door shut somewhere in the house.

It wasn't long before Patch heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs toward the room. Patch crouched down and held his breath in anticipation, his soft cream mane brushing against the floor as the doorknob began to turn. As soon as the door opened, Patch launched himself up at the young girl that was revealed.

Laughing, the girl caught him as usual, and he reached up to lap at her face happily. "You're home," he exclaimed, his tail wagging excitedly though he knew she couldn't understand him.

"You're full of energy today," she noted, running one of her hands through his brown fur. Patch melted into her arms, her touch like heaven as it rubbed against his pelt. Laughing again, she shut the door and went to the bed to sit, still petting Patch. "Do you know what today is?" she asked, putting him into her lap. She moved her hand to his cheek, massaging the side of his face and the base of his ear.

Patch leaned into her hand, closing his eyes at the attention. "It's Friday," Patch replied.

"It's Friday," she echoed. "No stupid college work tomorrow." Though he didn't know what that meant, it made her happy, so he was glad.

He whined slightly as she stopped rubbing and leaned into her hand, wanting her to continue. Instead, she picked him up and placed him on the bed next to her on his back. He wiggled around in enjoyment as she began to tickle his sensitive belly. She leaned over him as started to play with him, her long brown hair almost touching him.

After a while, she began to tire and laid back on the bed. Patch rolled over and climbed up onto her chest to attack her face with licks. Giggling, she tried to push him away, though he was able to cover her face completely be the time she succeeded.

Patch nuzzled her neck affectionately and curled up on her chest. His trainer, Gabriella, sighed contentedly and began to slowly pet him again. "I wish everyday could be like this. Just spending all day with by best friend and playing," she said, half to herself.

Patch let out a frustrated sigh as she called him her best friend again. Ever since he had got to know her, he wanted more than to just be her friend; he wanted them to be mates. Even he, a Pokemon, knew it was supposedly thought down upon for humans and Pokemon to mate, but it didn't change his mind on how he thought about her or how much he loved her. No matter what anyone said, he had learned that love knew no bounds, especially not species. Even if it wasn't possible to have kits with her, he still wanted them to be at the next level of a relationship.

Suddenly becoming playful again, Gabriella rolled over so that he dropped to the bed on his back. Once again she began to tickle him, laughing as he rolled around and laughed. His tail whipped her lightly as she continued her treatment with her delicate fingers. Her fingers lightly traveled across his body as she teased him.

Patch blushed as he realized he was beginning to get turned on by her once more, his pink member slowly starting to come from its shaft. The girl's normally pale like face turned a hot pink from her blushing as she saw it. She immediately stopped and sat up on the edge of the bed. Her treatment gone, his member slid back into its shaft and out of sight.

Worried at his trainer's sudden stopping, Patch came over to her and nuzzled her side affectionately. She glanced at him a second before picking him up and putting him on her lap, though she didn't make eye contact again as she began to rub his fur. Still worried, Patch stood up and placed his forepaws on her shoulders, though it was a slight stretch, and licked her on the cheek. She looked at him again with a slight smiled this time and kissed him on his forehead before placing him on the bed once more. Patch sprawled out on the bed contentedly, only thinking about the kiss she had just given him.

_I will make her mine,_ he promised himself. Suddenly, an idea came to mind, though he would have to wait a little.

He glanced up as Gabriella yawned and got off the bed, heading over to the door that held her clothing. Opening it, she began to undress, pulling off her current clothing as she prepared to change. Patch rolled over onto his stomach and watched in desire as almost became naked, her beautiful skin finally showing.

Once she had pulled off her clothing, she threw them in a pile near the door and started browsing through her hanging clothing. Choosing two different ones, she turned and started to approach the bed once more. "Which do you think I should wear?" she asked, holding each up to her sides.

Patch was distracted a second by her walking so close in all her beauty, his member coming out once more as he got aroused from her almost naked form; all that remained was a cloth over her chest and where he knew her female parts would be. Remembering what happened last time she had seen him getting aroused, he pressed his hindquarters against the bed so she wouldn't see.

Snapping to attention, Patch looked at the two outfits. While both had some strange pattern on them, one was a light blue, while the other a dark green. "That one," Patch said, pointing at the blue one. While her naked form was his favorite way to see her, the blue of the outfit would bring out her deep blue eyes.

"I don't know why I ask. You always choose the blue," she laughed as she turned and put the green one back.

She slipped the blue outfit on, the shirt and pants dangling loosely for comfortable sleeping clothing. Once she was clothed again, she turned the light off, Patch's vision blurring slightly as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. The darkening sky still held enough light to see slightly as Gabriella made her way back to the bed. Climbing fully in, she laid down on her back, Patch crawling up to curl up on her stomach as usual.

"Good night, Patch," Gabriella said, yawning again.

"Good night, Gabriella," Patch replied, though he knew it was useless. However, instead of immediately falling asleep, he stayed awake as he waited.

Soon, Gabriella's chest began to rise and fall evenly as she fell asleep. Patch waited a little longer before he carefully got off her belly, making sure not to wake her. Quietly, he crept down and stepped over her leg. Coming up between them, Patch stopped in front of her crotch, her night time clothing hiding what he was seeking. If he couldn't find a way to verbally communicate his love, then he would just have to show her.

Patch leaned forward and sniffed her crotch. Instantly, he found the feminine scent of her sex, though it was weakened from all her clothing. However, his heart still started to race, his member immediately coming out, as he took in the extremely arousing scent.

Patch only paused to take in the scent a second longer, before he prodded the area gently with his nose. Gabriella suddenly exhaled heavier than before her breathing returned to normal. He prodded her once again, this time pausing to sniff as his nose pressed against her hidden orifice. The scent invaded his senses, almost begging him to start humping her. However, he held back his desire, determined to win her acceptance first.

Patch continued to lightly prod her, his mind starting to become slightly clouded as he continued to take in her intoxicating aroma. His trainer's breathing started to become more rapid, her chest rising and falling faster.

It wasn't long before he felt a wetness start to seep through the cloth separating them as her body began to become aroused from his nudging. Trying to see if he could taste it, Patch licked the spot, getting a small groan from his human lover. Instead of tasting her cum, he got some of the fuzz of her clothing. However, he licked her sex again, smiling as her clothing got slightly damper on her end.

Encouraged by her arousal, he began to lap at her, ignoring the little fuzz that stuck to his tongue. Gabriella began to pant above him as his moist tongue began to wet her outer clothing as well. Soon, his trainer began to moan again, her sounds of pleasure making Patch increase his licking.

The bed sheets moved slightly as her hands started to clench as the sheets. Patch clenched his back legs as the desire to take her arose. He pushed it away, though the constant burning between his legs was a never leaving reminder. He pushed his head closer as he tried to drive his tongue deeper into her, her clothing stretching slightly as it was pushed in as well.

Patch continued to pleasure his trainer as her legs suddenly clenched together, holding his head in place. Her breathing became ever quicker as he gave her his love. Soon, her hips started a slow rocking motion, trying to impale more of his tongue into her. Patch responded by trying to as well, his muzzle brushing up against her rear.

It wasn't long before she gave a louder moan than before, her legs clenching tighter. More of her excellent assaulted him as her orgasm released her feminine liquids into her clothing, dampening most of the clothing around her hindquarters. Slowly, Gabriella fell limp, releasing Patch from her leg hold, and her hands releasing the sheets.

Patch panted slightly as he viewed his work for a second, his oral treatment done. The moonlight shining into the room from the single window allowed him to see that her once light blue pants were now a darker blue around her vagina and down between her legs where she had cummed. Finished, Patch got up onto her body and crawled up to her face.

His precious trainer was still breathing faster than normal in her sleep. Lying down on her chest, Patch leaned forward and licked her cheek gently. Her face twitched slightly, and Patch licked her again. After a third lick, she slowly opened her eyes, looking surprised when she saw Patch there.

"That was one vivid dream," she murmured to herself before turning her attention to her Eevee. "What's wrong Patch?" she asked, blinking her eyes some to get rid of her sleep.

Leaning forward, Patch pressed his muzzle against her lips. Her eyes widened as his tongue slid out and pressed for entrance to her mouth. She brought her hands to his sides to pull him away, but he clenched the sheets on either side of her head with his forepaws to stop her. She lifted his backend off, trying to pull him away, but he held tight, still trying to move his tongue into hers.

Finally, he slipped it in, wrapping around her taste as she gasped at the intrusion. Pressing his lips to hers, he explored the inside of her large mouth with his tongue. Slowly, she closed her eyes and started to return the passionate kiss, lowering his read back to her chest and instead, starting to rubbing her hands through his fur as she gave in. Hesitantly, she slipped her tongue into his maw and continued his imposed kiss.

They finally broke off, both of them panting for air. Gabriella brought her hands to her head and covered her face, murmuring in disbelief, "I just frenched my Eevee."

While she thought about what she had done, Patch backed up until he was between her legs once more, looking at her crotch. Giving a small whimper, Patch prodded her sex with his nose once more. His trainer's hands immediately shot over her hidden opening, her body coming up into a sitting position.

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as she realized her clothing was damp. She rubbed her fingers along it, as though confirming it. She looked at her waiting Eevee, not knowing what to say. Patch took charge once again and whimpered before prodding her spot. Her hands shot to his sides and lifted him up to eye level with her.

"No," she told him, looking sternly in his eyes. It was then that she noticed his fully erect member dangling between his legs as it waited for attention. She blushed heavily and purposefully turned her head slightly up to look at him in the eyes again. "I am not your mate," she said slowly and sternly.

"You will be," Patch promised, before leaning forward and locking her in another kiss. She only hesitated a second before returning it in full lust. After pulling away from it, he looked in her eyes and gave her his saddest Eevee look he could muster. "Let me be your mate," he pleaded, his eyes growing big, his ears back, and his tail pulled up between his legs. After finishing his statement, he quickly added his quivering lip.

Watching him plead, his trainer slowly lost her resolve. Finally, she put him back down, her hands going to her waist. Watching his intense gaze, she slowly pulled off her pants, Patch stepping over it as she pulled them past and down to her ankles. All that was left now was the small pink cloth, most of it stained from her orgasm.

Patch held his breath, though his heart starting beating so fast he was sure his trainer could hear it. He watched in anticipation as she grabbed either side of the small cloth and pulled it down as well, Patch mindlessly stepping over it as he stared at her revealed sex. He was also surprised to see that she had some hair above it, but his main focus was on his prize, his eyes riveted in place.

Gabriella pulled back until she propped herself up on the headboard. Patch walked with her, keeping up with his target as he waited for his permission. His loins ached as he came close, almost hurting with the sheer desire to take her right then.

Gabriella reached forward and began to rub the base of his ears, though he stayed still, watching, instead of leaning into her hand like normal. Sighing, she leaned back and said, "Alright then, go ahead."

He slowly stepped up to her crotch, his body almost shaking as he realized he was going to get what he always wanted. Slowly, he reached forward and mounted her like he would another female. He wrapped his short fore legs around her waist, his chest rubbing against her stomach.

He slowly pushed forward, gently prodding her sex with his sexual organ. He pushed his tip into her, making both of them moan a little. His tip twitched as it met her wet walls, his tail visible twitching to the side behind him.

Instinct starting to take over, Patch gripped her harder as he shoved the rest of him into her, though was gentler than his body wanted to be. Both of them gasped and moaned in pleasure as he suddenly hilted her, her body easily allowing his full length entrance with its already lubricated walls from his earlier oral work.

Patch paused only long enough to let her get used to him, before he quickly pulled halfway out and thrust into her again. His long held back desires began to take over as he started to hump her quickly, howling in pleasure from finally taking his trainer. His tail swished around in ecstasy as Gabriella moaned out seductively and started to run her hands through his long fur, stroking his sides softly as he rode her.

His thrusts became ever more rapid as he was filled with the pleasure of taking her, his mind letting go to his instincts. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth slightly as he panted hard, his head rising off her stomach periodically to howl out in delight. His mate's fingers started to increase their cuddling against his sides as she was filled with pleasure as well, her hips beginning to rock against his thrusting.

Urged by her desire for more, Patch gripped her sides harder as he started to hump her as fast as his small body could manage, his member sliding in and out rapidly. His trainer stopped rubbing his sides and instead held his front end still as she moaned louder than before. Seeing her enjoyment, Patch continued his rapid mating, his tail jerking around behind him from all the moving. His tongue lolled out even more as he began to lose himself to a state of euphoria.

Patch could tell Gabriella had reached her peak when she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her hands clenched against him, while her vagina suddenly released a gush of liquids over his member. The white cum slowly seeped out and covered her rear and his thighs as he continued to go away at her, her sudden orgasm making him want to reach his all the more.

Patch felt himself slowly building up to his climax as made love to his new mate. He gripped her sides even tighter as he tried to speed up his motions to bring his ejaculation faster. Gabriella continued to moan pleasurably as he went on plunging in to her orifice. She once again started her hand caresses as she panting hard between her sex-induced sounds. Patch just continued to thrust into her, determined to go all the way.

Feeling it close, Patch thrust hard into her, hilting her fully again, as he finally went over the edge. Howling out into the night from the intense pleasure suddenly shooting through his small body, he felt his member knot in her as he shot her full of his seed. His tail shot to between his legs as though to hold his mate in place as his body tried to impregnate her. Patch continued to slightly hump, wanting to make the wonderful sensation last as long as possible.

After a few minutes of waiting in the locked position, his member unlocked and allowed him to pull out, their mixed cum quickly seeping out onto his trainer's hindquarters as he left her vagina. However, the sudden lethargy Patch felt weakened his legs and made him collapse on top of her crotch in a sprawled out state.

Gabriella gently picked him up and pulled him into an embrace against her chest. She rolled onto her side and curled up around him as she pulled him close. Patch snuggled against her side, enjoying the sudden affection she was showing. Now they were mates completely, whether they had kits or not. Gabriella was now his female to love and protect forever.

"I love you," he whispered to her, before falling into a blissful slumber.


	3. Eevee's Path, Part 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, this one will be split into two parts during this and the next chapter. For those of you who remember the title, yes this is the story I had up before my account was messed up. After a few internal changes, and major changes to the lemons, I've decided to reupload it in this series. I've left the points where the chapters used to begin, calling them mini chapters in case you need to take a break. =) Anyway, this one part contains four different pairings listed below, making this one part a definite complete pitcher of lemony goodness! Enjoy, for the next part will be out soon! -EeveeInHeat

**Information: **This third chapter is a two part chapter, with this first part containing a male Eevee and female Eevee of no relation, a male Eevee and a female Espeon with a mother son relationship, a male Eevee and a female Leafeon with a sibling relationship, and a male Eevee and female Vulpix with no relation.

**A Glass of Lemonade**

- **Eevee's Path, Part 1** -

- **Mini Chapter 1: Innocence **-

The young Eevee padded down the pathway of the forest. Earlier, he had mysteriously been sent away by his mother and told to stay away for a little. Eevee really didn't mind, though; he liked to walk in the forest, enjoying the quiet sounds and the slight breeze. He always enjoyed being outside more than inside.

He paused as a bush suddenly rustled nearby. Curious, Eevee went over to investigate, but whatever had been there was gone. Continuing, Eevee headed down the path to the part where it followed a small, cool stream.

The Eevee paused again as he came upon another Eevee that was sitting by the stream, looking slightly flustered. Like him, the Eevee had a brown pelt with a cream mane and tail tip. Wanting a little company, he approached the other Eevee.

As he approached, the Eevee turned its head as though shy. An aroma hit Eevee as he got nearer, and he knew it was a female. He wasn't sure why, but he knew female Pokémon gave off this aroma sometimes.

"Hello," Eevee asked, suddenly nervous.

"Hello," the female Eevee replied quietly. She shuffled her paws a little, as though her pelt was itching badly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

The female seemed to grow a smile for a second, but it disappeared just as quickly. "I'm in heat," the Eevee said, glancing down for a second. Her look changed into a pleading face after glancing back up. "There is a way you could help me."

"What's that?" Eevee asked, ready to help a fellow Eevee. He didn't know what being in heat was, but he was still ready to help.

She got up, her tail rising higher than an Eevee normally carried it. The strange aroma seemed to get stronger as she did. The male Eevee felt something happening to him between his legs, but before he could investigate, she said, "It's complicated, so I'll have to give you instructions, okay?"

"Okay."

"First," she said, pausing as she turned around so that her back end faced the male. She lowered her front end, her rear going up into the air, while she raised her tail even higher. A strong waft of the strangely enticing aroma drifted over him, making him slightly dizzy. Unable to help himself, he looked at the source and saw it coming from her private area where a few drops of blood covered her female part. He blushed and looked away as he realized where he was looking. "This is called 'presenting'. You need to get on my back. This is called 'mounting'."

This made him confused, as it would pin her tail to her back which normally hurt. "Why?"

"You have to do this in order to mate," she replied, starting to get impatient.

"Mate!" he exclaimed. While he didn't know all about mating, he did know it was how Eevee eggs were created. "I-I'm not ready to mate," he replied, backing up a step.

Suddenly, she turned and jumped on him. Before he could react, she had him on his back and pinned down. He tried to struggle out, but she held him firmly down. "Oh, I can see you're more than ready," she said, her tail coming between them to touch something he had never seen before on him.

In between his legs, a small, light pink thing was there coming out of his sheath that he peed out of. When her tail touched it, he couldn't help but let out a small vee as a strange pleasure went through him. He stopped struggling for a moment as the feeling came over him.

"See? You're completely ready," she said, grinning as her tail continued rubbing his new place.

The Eevee leaned his head back, enjoying the new feeling going through him. "Please . . . please go on," he asked, closing his eyes.

He let out a slight moan as she continued to pleasure him a little, her tail tickling his new found sensitive area. Suddenly, her tail stopped and moved away. Slightly saddened, he looked back up at the female Eevee.

"Now we'll go on to the next part," she said.

He still wasn't sure though. "W-what if you have an egg?"

"That'll only happen if you knot me," she said.

_Knot?_ he wondered.

Before he could ask, her tail returned to his privates. Looking down, he watched as she lifted his new thing up and moved it to where it was pointing at her female part. She slowly lowered herself down until their parts touched, holding herself up with her front paws on his chest.

They both let out a moan as the tip went into her, sending pleasure to both of them. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he told himself that since they weren't mates, they shouldn't be mating. However, the aroma seemed to almost cloud his mind, and the pleasure only made him want to do it more.

The female continued to lower herself down onto him, both of them letting out small noises as they experienced their first mating. He had to let out a small moan as his privates slid past the female's walls.

Soon, they were stopped by something giving a slight resistance. "Okay, here we go," the Eevee murmured, before pushing herself down in a quick motion. She let out a cry of pain as her hymen was ripped through, removing her mark of virginity.

Eevee was immediately worried when she let out a cry, only having his worry grow as he saw a small trail of blood coming from between their linked parts. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead let out a small moan as the needy female pushed herself down some more. His worry was soon overshadowed from the pleasure of her movements.

Finally, his thing was fully in her, forcing them to stop. Pausing for a moment, she lifted herself up, before coming down once more. She let out a moan as she was hilted once more. After a few more drops, she had a steady rhythm in their mating.

Eevee let his head fall back as she rode him, enjoying as much of the new experience as he could. The female Eevee's moaning above him only seem to make him enjoy it all the more as she humped her crotch into his.

After a little, the Eevee above him stopped moving as she came to a rest fully hilted on him, moaning loudly. Her female tunnel seemed to constrict around him as a liquid started to come out of her, her tail gripping his in a tight embrace. The Eevee laid down on top of him, panting heavily as she stopped, her tail still holding his.

His instincts took over as he held onto her and rolled over, putting him on top. Not wanting the exhilarating feelings to stop, he wrapped his paws around her and started to hump her. The female Eevee moaned underneath him, licking his chest in a strangely pleasurable way. Encouraged, he sped up, rocking her as he thrust in her.

The Eevee stopped fully in the female as he felt a strange sensation come over him. He held her tightly as a shiver passed through his body from a strong jolt of pleasure, though the female suddenly began to struggle. He felt his new thing suddenly expand within her, right before he felt himself release a liquid into her, though it felt different from peeing. The female Eevee underneath him stopped struggling as she felt him release in her, knowing it was too late.

Eevee opened his eyes slowly, panting heavily as the exhilaration from the new experience slowly drifted away. Looking down, he saw the female had fallen asleep under him. He tried to get up, but stopped as he found himself stuck inside the female, unable to pull out. Not knowing what to do, he gave in to the strange lethargy suddenly hitting him and fell asleep on top of the female Eevee.

(0)

Eevee woke up to someone licking his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw the female Eevee from before on top of him, having rolled him over in his sleep. She was giving him long, slow licks with her tongue, making him shiver from her touch. Combined with the smell still coming off her, he felt the tingling between his legs again.

"Well, you're finally awake," the female Eevee said. "I must thank you for that first experience, but I don't think it was enough. It was only my virgin run; I think it's time for round two."

Before Eevee could move or speak, Bonnie had turned around on top of him. The orifice of her female part was now above his head, only an inch away from his muzzle as the wet lips grew moist from her arousal. The mixture of their strange liquids had dried on her rump from their earlier act. The extremely arousing pheromones washed over him, making his thing appear again.

She grabbed his slowly revealing thing with her front paws and started to rub it gently, sending a tingling pleasure down his spine from her soft touch. Eevee could feel the feelings and desires from last time already coming back.

"As we do, I might as well inform you about some things. Your thingy that I'm rubbing now is a penis, while my female part is a vagina. Once you have your first intercourse with someone, you lose the term 'virgin', as it is for creatures that haven't mated yet. For females, the hymen is our proof of virginity, which is what you broke through. Congratulations, you were the one to take mine."

He slowly took the information in, now feeling some guilt for having mated with her when they weren't mates at all. Also, he felt a little self-conscious as she informed of these things.

His penis was fully erect now from her treatment. Bonnie looked back with a glare and said, "If you're looking to do something, you might as well pleasure me, too."

Before he could object, Bonnie turned her head back around. He gasped as she suddenly put her muzzle around the tip and started to slide it into her moist, warm mouth. The pleasure of her oral work shot through him, his desires starting to come to the surface again. Once it was fully in, she began to slowly bob her head.

With a little regret still left, but wanting to pleasure her just as much, he leaned up and slowly licked her across her vagina, getting a moan out of her. Eevee paused as he tasted her liquids, enjoying the new and strange taste. Wanting more, he began to lick her more, lapping up the liquids she was releasing. She continued to moan as she slowly bobbed her hear up and down.

When he had gathered all the liquid on the outside, he decided to go in. Slowly, he parts her vaginal lips and slid his tongue in. She raised her head up high, releasing his member from her mouth as she let out a moan. Seeing she enjoyed it, he continued to move his tongue around inside her, finding and lapping up as much of her delicious liquids as possible. Moans filled the air as the female Eevee howled her pleasures.

Suddenly, she instinctively clenched as her liquids came in a rush again, pouring out on his muzzle. Eevee reared back his head, as he was covered in her liquid. He quickly started to lick it all up, not wanting any to go to waste. Reaching down, he cleaned the liquid off of the Eevee's rump, making sure he had got it all.

The female Eevee looked back at him, panting from his treatment. "When I poured that liquid out," she instructed, "I had reached my climax and cummed. That is what happened to you before. Now, it's your turn." She quickly turned around again, pressing her muzzle to his as she said, "And this time, do _not_ knot me. If you feel yourself ready to climax, get out of me."

Eevee did not know what to do. He wasn't sure he wanted to mate again, but the feelings and desire for the pleasure again prevented him from stopping her. She lowered herself onto his erect member.

Once his tip was in, the female Eevee wasted no time as she immediately started to thrust herself onto him. However, the male Eevee immediately opened himself to the feelings this time and enjoyed it fully. Both were moaning as she continued to hilt him fully each time.

His desires becoming too much, he started to raise his hips as she came down to try and increase the pleasure. Soon, both of them started to gasp and pant from their pleasure filled act. It seemed forever before he felt the strange tingling that meant his climax was coming.

Remembering the female Eevee's warning, he stopped her and pulled out quickly, his climax instantly coming as his member touched the cold air. The strange liquid shot out across the female, covering her chest and stomach, a lot of the sticky substance catching in her cream mane. He saw his penis bulge a little where it would have knotted her.

He could tell the female Eevee was exhausted as she started to sway above him, panting heavily. He gently pulled her off and laid her next to him. She almost immediately fell into a peaceful sleep. The exhaustion, like last time, tried to come, but this time the Eevee pushed it away. He was still too uncomfortable with mating with a stranger, and didn't know if the Eevee would want to again when she awoke. If he was going to get away from this Eevee and his . . . experiences, he had to leave now.

Running down the path, Eevee tried to forget what just happened. The female Eevee had known what she had been doing when she took advantage of him, though he had to admit he had been enjoying it. She was also probably the one hiding in the bushes earlier, waiting for someone to come by.

As Eevee turned onto the path in front of his burrow he called home, he only just remembered to clean up the mess she had left on him before entering.

- **Mini Chapter 2: Family Affairs** -

As he came in to his home, he could hear his mother and sister whispering farther inside the burrow.

"I'm back," Eevee called, not wanting to come in on a private conversation. The Eevee heard the whispering stop and a sudden shuffling sounded.

"Come here, Eevee," a voice called.

Curious, Eevee walked into his mother's room, only to stop as he saw he was not here for a good reason. His mother, a regular, purple colored Espeon, was on her back with her legs spread toward him, putting her slightly bloody vagina on display. His sister, his only other living family member and a regular tan and green Leafeon, was waiting by the entrance. He could smell that aroma that the female Eevee had had around both of them, meaning they were in heat.

"Come here, little Eevee and fill us," his mother said seductively. "You've learned well from that young female Eevee."

_No way!_ Eevee thought. He didn't want to mate with anyone, especially his family. Then he realized that they knew about the female Eevee from before. They had sent her! Eevee tried to turn around and run, but Leafeon blocked the entrance to the room.

"Come on, Eevee. We need you, please," Leafeon pleaded with him, making her signature sad face at him, her eyes growing slightly as her bottom lip came out a little. Eevee felt his resolve collapse as he looked at the face she used to manipulate him. He could never resist Leafeon's pleading face, even for something like this. Eevee inwardly sighed as he went further into the room.

"I'll go first," his mother said. "Leafeon, you watch and take notes."

Eevee felt very self-conscious about not only humping his mother in front of his sister, but also mating with his family period. However, as their scents made their way to his nose, his sexual desires started to take over and his judgment started to cloud once more.

The Eevee padded over to his mother's leaf bed. On her back, her front paws were bound in a purple ribbon slightly darker than her purple fur, which made the Eevee wonder how she had put it on. His attention snapped downward as her vagina wafted the smell into his nostrils that was arousing him so much. His penis had already slid out of its sheath in expectation. Her pink lips were already wet from anticipation and arousal.

"Mount me, Eevee, and hold nothing back," his mother ordered.

Eevee felt very guilty as he mounted his mom while she was on her back and his penis nudged her vaginal hole, but it was pushed away by his sudden desire to take his mother. Even though he tried to hold the sexual feelings back from trying to take over, his desires still caught him by surprise and took over. He plunged into his mother quickly until he was fully hilted.

Espeon cried out some, but quickly licked him to reassure him. Now inside her, his instincts immediately took control as he began to hump her, thrusting it into her fully each time. Even as a grown Espeon, his mother's vaginal hole was rather small, slowing him down as he struggled to go quickly. Slowly, he found himself going faster as her walls were slowly lubricated by his pre and her pleasure liquids.

Espeon had not had sex since she had had her son and daughter two years ago when their father had left, but she thought she would have lasted longer as she reached her climax and let her love juices out. Her cum covered his member and leaked out onto their thighs, lubricating his manhood inside of her just enough to allow him to continue riding her when her vagina tightened. His mother was panting hard as she came off her climax with her son still thrusting in.

Eevee's mind slowly went into an even higher level of pleasure as his lust pushed away any revulsion he felt, and he focused only on the pleasure of mating the needy psychic type. His grip around her waist tightened as he continued, both of them starting to moan even louder.

The Eevee was still thrusting in quickly as the female Espeon had a second, more powerful climax. She cried out in pleasure before returning to her rapid breathing. She felt the sex induced exhaustion coming as she realized this was the first time she had cummed twice in the same mating session. Her walls constricted the young Eevee's penis even more. As her juice came once again around his member to leak out, Eevee felt himself reaching his climax.

The Eevee quickly pulled out, her liquids allowing him a swift exit. The final quick motion sent him over the edge, and his stiff member shot out his semen all over his mother's stomach and rear. Breathing heavily, the exhausted Espeon mother closed her eyes to rest from the ordeal. However, Eevee felt exhilarated instead, as though he could go on forever.

Looking around, he saw Leafeon blushing and waiting for her turn. Eevee walked over to her and licked her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as he waited for his member to unknot.

Having just seen their mating session, Leafeon wasn't so sure, but she couldn't back down now after all this. Hesitantly, she nodded and came over next to her mother. Instead of lying down, she took a presenting stance. Like the female Eevee from before, she lowered her front end, raising her rump while moving her tail up and to the side. "I . . . I want to be mounted for the first time, okay?" Leafeon asked, giving him her pleading face.

Eevee nodded quickly, having wandered what it felt like to fully mount a Pokémon when mating. Seeing his knot had left, Eevee came up and got into position on her back. He wrapped his paws around her chest and moved his penis into position behind her already wet vagina.

"Ready, Leafeon?" Eevee asked.

"Yes . . . but don't go slow. I know it hurts the first time, but . . . I . . . I want to you to be rough. Okay? But p-please don't knot me. I'm not ready for any eggs," Leafeon explained shyly, glancing at her mother. By the look she was giving Espeon, he was guessing she had been told to be knotted.

"I promise I won't," Eevee assured, licking the back of her head. He didn't exactly wanting his sister having his kits either. "Okay, here I go," the younger brother warned.

He pressed the tip into her, closing his eyes in pleasure as he felt her walls for the first time. Leafeon's vaginal walls were a much more comfortable fit than his mother's had been. Restraining the desire to ram in, he slid into her slowly until he reached her hymen.

"Break it, Eevee," Leafeon whispered as he paused, closing her eyes.

Eevee thrust into her, breaking her hymen in one swift motion. Leafeon cried out as her littermate took her virginity and continued until he had hilted her. He paused for a few seconds, letting Leafeon get used to the new pain.

Once he was sure she was ready, he pulled almost completely out and thrust in quickly. Leafeon gasped from the sudden movements, but Eevee continued, filling Leafeon's wishes as he started humping her quickly. He had a slight problem with her higher height, but was still able to reach her comfortably.

Riding her quickly, Leafeon quickly started to pant, Eevee moaning behind her ear as he took his sister. His sexual desires had already taken over as it had with his mother, and was feeling no regret at the moment as he did what others considered wrong.

Leafeon was already breathing hard when she cried out in pain. Eevee felt her quickly cum over his penis as her vaginal walls clenched around him. Eevee didn't slow down his humping as the Leafeon had her first orgasm under him.

Suddenly, Eevee touched a much more sensitive area inside Leafeon, pushing her over the edge again. She continued to cry out in pain as she let out a second orgasm so quickly after the last. The back to back climaxes along with the liquids seeping out of their connected sexes aroused Eevee even more, making him thrust into her even faster.

Eevee's quick humping as he tried to reach his own climax kept Leafeon pain as his member slid across her even more sensitive tunnel. She started to regret the decision to let him ride her roughly, but couldn't catch enough breath to tell Eevee, already panting heavily.

It wasn't long before Leafeon reached her third orgasm and cummed over him again, the pain growing as her walls grew even more sensitive to his touch. Her juices flowed back over their bumping thighs as it leaked out of her.

Feeling his sister climax again, he felt himself reaching his climax. Pulling out before he knotted, his semen shot forward from his tip, some hitting her stomach while the rest shot past her onto the floor of the dirt burrow.

Eevee was panting just as hard as his sister was now, sweat having started on his forehead. Getting off his sister's back, he laid down a little to rest. His sister rolled onto her side limply, her first mating taking a lot out of her.

Seeing both of their rears and stomachs covered their mixed cum, he got up and went to work. He started with his mother, licking up her feminine liquids, the taste slightly different from the female Eevee's. Espeon lazily looked over at him as he started, but smiled and leaned back to enjoy his tongue's long strokes. He didn't care for his own semen, but he made sure to lap up the liquids on his mother to clean her fully.

Licking his muzzle from the taste, he couldn't resist. Leaning down, he started to slowly give his mother oral sex by starting to lick at her entrance. Espeon softly moaned as he started to lap at her sex, sending pleasure through her.

Moving on, he stuck his tongue in and began to lick her on the inside. Her moans became louder as he started to lap up the liquids inside her vagina. He licked as much as he could where he was, before he pressed in, going as deep as he could. His muzzle pressed against her rear, he continued his oral treatment.

Suddenly, Espeon cried a little louder as she reached her orgasm. Her body shook slightly as she released her fluids onto his muzzle, Eevee quickly licking it all up, savoring the taste until he had gotten each drop.

Finishing up with Espeon, Eevee went over to Leafeon. She watched him, smiling slightly, as he began to lap up the mess he had left on her. He quickly cleaned her up on the outside, enjoying the softer like taste, and then went to work on her vagina.

Eevee licked her across her sex, handling her much gentler this time. Leafeon blushed as she watched him lap at her entrance. She left out a small, pleasure-filled moan as his tongue entered her tunnel. Eevee repeated the earlier process, lapping at all her fold slowly. While she had been sore before, his soft tongue and slow lapping seemed to ease the soreness; the absence allowing her to enjoy his treatment much more.

Leafeon found herself able to hold out much longer before she climaxed to his oral treatment. Eevee quickly licked up all the cum as she released her liquids from her orgasm. Leaning back, Leafeon closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

Eevee licked his muzzle to get the last of the taste of the two females. He laid down on his back, resting for a moment from all his sexual acts. As he lied back, he felt the cum on him dripping off. Realizing he was covered in cum, too, he licked it all up once again tasting his family's liquids. He licked the last of it off his muzzle and rested where he was.

After a little, he felt rested enough and the male Eevee got up, looking over at his sleeping family. His mother was on her back with her hind legs still spread, her chest rising and falling softly. His sister was on her side in a much more comfortable position as she slept.

Only then did he realize what he had done. _I mated with my own mother and sister! I was licking their vaginas!_ Eevee thought, disgusted at himself as regret set in.

Suddenly unable to stay there, he got up and left the den. He knew couldn't stay while his family was in heat and needed somewhere else to stay. Eevee went into the forest randomly, hoping to find somewhere to lie down soon, maybe even find some food. The sun was already setting, it was getting cold, and he felt tired after going from a virgin to mating four times in one day. Eevee only looked back once before continuing on, sincerely hoping the next day wasn't the same.

- **Mini Chapter 3: Foxes **-

With stars glittering overhead, the exhausted Eevee finally found a small cave. It would only have just fit his family and him in there from what he could see in the moonlight. It seemed to be the perfect spot to his aching feet.

Before he could even try to go in and fall asleep, he looked around for some water, his thirst demanding attention first. He found a nearby pond not too far away and quickly lapped up some water, quenching his thirst.

He went back to the cave and curled down just inside. He wrapped his tail over him to keep warm, but he didn't seem to have to. The floor of the cave was strangely warm to the touch. Eevee purred happily as he went to sleep in the great cave.

(0)

It only seemed like seconds before he felt a paw jab his side. He quickly scrambled up to see a lovely, blushing Vulpix staring at him with a frown on her face. Morning sunlight shown down on the Vulpix, making its coat shine. Eevee stared at the vixen for a second before suddenly realizing that this must be her cave.

"Oh, I-I . . . I didn't mean t-to intrude really. I-I didn't know it was your cave. R-really," the Eevee stammered.

The Vulpix's frown faded and was replaced with a smile as she watched the Eevee stumble over his words. She blushed as she remembered how she had looked to find out the strange Eevee's gender. "Well if you're really sorry, you're forgiven. Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, uh . . . I am E-Eevee," Eevee said. Suddenly, the thought of making a new friend struck him. He didn't know the area at all and always enjoyed company. "Who are you?" Eevee asked.

"I'm Vulpix. Are you hungry? I know how some good berry trees near here," Vulpix replied. The vixen was also excited about the prospect of making a friend herself. She had been lonely since she left her parents a year ago, having to fend for herself on her own.

"Sure!" Eevee said, just before his belly rumbled. He hadn't eaten in over a day now.

Vulpix laughed at him as he hung his head and blushed in embarrassment. Still laughing a little, she led the way over to a nearby Oran berry tree. Rushing at the tree, she tackled it and made four berries fall off. She tucked herself into her meal as Eevee came over and started to eat his share hungrily to satisfy his hunger.

The Vulpix saw him get a few blue stains on his muzzle, but did not lick it off him, knowing it would be uncomfortable for both of them. She finished off her meal and started back to the cave. "Race you there, Eevee," she yelled as she ran off.

Eevee jumped up and ran after her, enjoying their race. They got back to the cave quickly and called it a tie. Starting up other enjoyable games, they played happily until the sky began to darken with the night.

Finally, Vulpix called it to a halt, exhausted. Catching her breath, Vulpix started to go back to her cave. She stopped suddenly, realizing that Eevee was not moving away into the forest. Looking back, she saw Eevee was starting to curl up onto the cold ground with a sad look on his face as he nested down.

Now it all made sense to her. He had slept in her cave because he had had nowhere else to go. Feeling pity for the young male, she called back, "You can stay with me tonight, if you want."

Eevee jerked his head up to look at her. Seeing the Vulpix was serious, Eevee jumped up to follow her to her den. They laid down at opposite walls, the den allowing them to still have space between them. Eevee could feel the heat from Vulpix even from here, explaining why the ground was so warm.

"Good night, Vulpix. And thank you very much," Eevee said, before laying his head down to sleep.

"You're welcome," Vulpix replied, smiling at how grateful he had sounded.

The calm night quickly led them both to sleep.

(0)

Vulpix woke up in the middle of the night, parched. Getting up quietly, the fox snuck out of the cave and headed for the small pond near her cave. Leaning down to get a drink, Vulpix looked at her reflection for a moment before lapping up enough water to quench her thirst.

Suddenly, she felt fatigued, too tired to go back to the cave. Seeing that the night sky was clear with no storm clouds, she laid down on her side to sleep there on the grass. Though it was cold outside, she didn't mind, her inner fire keeping her plenty warm. The Vulpix's breathing soon slowed as she fell asleep again.

Vulpix felt a tingling near her genitals, waking her. Raising her head, she saw Eevee giving her oral sex, his tongue gently gliding over her vagina. His head kept her legs parted just enough for his tongue to reach her sex as she laid on her side.

The bold Eevee glanced up at her as she let out a small moan. Seeing she was awake, he moved forward. Vulpix rolled fully on her back, relishing his audacity for his sexual feelings as he got in a humping position, her tails wrapping around his back legs and the Eevee's single tail.

Vulpix moved with him as he began to hump her slowly while she was on her back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his soft thrusting. While she enjoyed a rougher mating, she didn't object to his lovely movements as he hilted her each time.

With the sudden intercourse, along with the almost agonizingly slow movements, her orgasm quickly came. Vulpix leaned her head back and let out a soft and low moan as the pleasure going through her body increased.

Vulpix opened her eyes suddenly, panting slightly. Eevee was gone, not a single thing rustling to alert her of his exit. She looked down and saw she was still on her side, not on her stomach. However, her pussy was still leaking out her feminine liquids. She had had an orgasm.

Then the realization hit her; it had been a wet dream! She blushed heavily as she realized she had a wet dream about an Eevee she had only just met.

Then she smelt the aroma that was now wafting through the air, coming directly from her. The burning between her legs only confirmed it. _Uh oh, _the panting Vulpix thought,_ That's not good._

(0)

Eevee woke up to see the kind Vulpix gone. _She must be doing something real quick,_ he rationalized.

He went to the nearby pond and got a long drink. He lifted his head high enjoying what seemed to be a perfect morning with few clouds and a not too hot sun. He took in the air, expecting the freshness of spring, but paused as there seemed to be an odd smell here.

Eevee's eyes widened. _A female's in heat!_ he thought. Instantly, he was urged to follow the scent by his hormones as he started to become aroused by the scent. _There can't be any harm in looking,_ Eevee finally reasoned. Content with that excuse, he followed the obvious scent trail.

The trail seemed to go on forever, though Eevee knew it didn't take that long. He slowed down when the smell seemed to be around the next set of trees. The aroused Eevee glanced around and saw the Vulpix from yesterday in a nearby clearing. Distracted, Eevee crept closer to her.

The Vulpix was gathering a large pile of leaves in the middle. Near the pile of leaves, Eevee saw a large amount of food already gathered. Realizing he was hungry, Eevee came into the clearing, pausing again as he realized they were probably Vulpix's. Eevee bounded up to Vulpix and said, "Hey, what're you doing?"

Vulpix seemed to jump out of her coat when he spoke. She turned and looked at the Eevee. "What're you doing here?" she asked, slightly nervous at his arrival.

Eevee was slightly taken back by the tone of her voice. "I-I was following something," he admitted.

Vulpix seemed to tense as he said that. The Eevee didn't understand why, but then he thought that she must be noticing something.

"What is it?" he asked, glancing around the clearing. However, he could see nothing out of the ordinary. _Maybe she smelled something, _Eevee thought

Eevee took a large whiff of the air and gasp as he realized that the arousing aroma was actually coming from Vulpix. Vulpix was the female in heat. His manhood became fully erect as he caught the scent of a female in heat so close to him.

Embarrassed, Eevee quickly tried to hide it by lying down, but failed. Vulpix was looking down in that area, looking on that she had already seen it. The aroused Eevee blushed from the attention, looking anywhere but at the female Vulpix.

_How cute, _Vulpix thought. _And h__ere I thought I would have to wait for a possible mate to come, when a candidate was right beside me._ While she had come out here so he wouldn't become too curious and lose his innocence, he obviously wasn't innocent as he was chasing her heat line and tried to hide his erect manhood as soon as it came.

She approached the male Eevee and asked, "Will you mate with me?"

When the Eevee seemed startled, tensing as if preparing to dash away, Vulpix placed a paw on his back.

"Wait," Vulpix said, wondering why he seemed so scared of the idea. "Don't worry; it'll just be a one-time thing. Come on, please. I'm in heat and need a male inside of me." She gave him a sad look that was almost exactly like Leafeon's, though even more effective with the red bang coming down her forehead; it had the same effect as Leafeon's look did. At the same time, though, she raised her tails, barely moving them to circulate her smell toward him.

The ever more aroused Eevee sighed and got up, waiting for her to initiate it. He wasn't too happy about mating with a friend; he knew things would be different between them from now on.

Vulpix gave him a quick lick on the cheek before whispering, "Thank you." She turned around, taking a presenting stance as her front end went down and her rear went up. Her tails split to fan out around her, a gap between the middle ones for him to mount. "I would like to be mounted," Vulpix chose, looking back.

Eevee mounted her, his penis already leaking some pre as he wrapped his paws around her chest. The Eevee took a second to position himself, before he asked, "Ready?"

"Yup," she answered.

She gave a low, pleasure-filled moan as he penetrated her. Pleasure shot through both of them, her fiery type walls feeling like little pricks as he entered her. He wanted to have more of this feeling quickly, but Eevee also wanted the Vulpix to enjoy this mating session, so he started with a slow rhythm, thrusting only half way in.

As his member pulsed from the comforting warmth brought from her insides, his desires to start quickly humping her increased, but he pushed it away for her. Then, Vulpix let short moans, increasing his desires to go faster and fully in, but he did his best to hold them back. He wasn't about to make this horrible for her.

He continued with this slower rhythm, the needy Vulpix felt this pace agonizingly slow toward bringing her toward her orgasm. Wanting more, she started to thrust a little backward and moaned, "Eevee, faster. Faster!"

He failed to hold his desires back as she seductively begged for more. Giving in, he started to thrust into her faster and fully in. Vulpix cried out as he went fully in the first time, thinking that he had been going fully in earlier. Eevee didn't slow, however, as his sexual desires were in full control now, pleasure shooting through him as her fiery walls rubbed against his member.

Vulpix gasped every time the lusting Eevee thrust in, hilting her each time. Her breathing started coming in short pants as he took her more roughly. She realized that Eevee wasn't even breathing hard yet, meaning he was still holding back. Still wanting more, the Vulpix started to call out Eevee's name every little bit, urging him on.

His name being called out seductively, Eevee started to go faster as he humped the heating Vulpix. His grip tightened for more leverage as he went, trying to get to his orgasm quickly. Vulpix continued to moan out loudly under him, finally getting the attention she wanted from the humping Eevee.

Soon, the movements of the male Eevee made her climax. Eevee felt the shudder go through her body as she peaked, letting out a loud moan from the pleasure. Her vagina's walls constricted around his penis trying to hold him in, but her fluids from her orgasm lubricated it and allowed Eevee to continue his mating.

The Eevee kept on humping her, seeking to fill his own sexual desires in her hot tunnel. With his continued humping, Vulpix soon felt herself coming toward a second orgasm. Eevee felt the shudder go through her once again as she cummed. Vulpix cried out much louder than before as she released her liquids over his penis, and her walls once again squeezed him, making it a tight fit.

The female Vulpix's orgasm sent Eevee over into his climax. Before he could pull himself out, he felt himself become locked into her tight vagina as he knotted her. Unable to pull out, he sent a charge of his semen flowing into her. Her tunnel was filled on the load of semen, letting their mixed liquids slosh around inside as his knot kept the liquids in.

Both Eevee and Vulpix panted hard as they stayed locked together, his penis letting off a few more small squirts of semen into her sex. Vulpix slumped forward as she came off the euphoria of the mating. Her rear was held up by one tail and his penis as he stayed upright above her.

Eevee waited until he could pull himself out of her, before gently getting off her, feeling really guilty of knotting her. When he got off, he noticed her rump was still held up by her tail. She was panting hard, her eyes half closed as her drool collected in a small puddle near her mouth. In front of her paws were deep claw marks in the ground, while her small claws were still out.

_Did I really hurt her that bad? _Eevee asked himself, making him feel even worse.

Before he could ask the poor Vulpix, she passed out onto her side, landing softly on the prepared leaf bed. Eevee continued to feel even guiltier as he came over to clean her up. He was sure he had caused her pain, and yet, he hadn't even noticed.

But as he started to clean the cum off of her, the thoughts left his mind. Her cum had a strong spicy flavor, being a fire-type. He eagerly licked up all the cum that covered her thighs and rear. He still desired more of the delectable liquids as he finished cleaning her up, licking his muzzle for any last trances. Looking down, he saw a little bit of her cum leaking out of her vagina. More of her spicy liquids were still inside her.

Eevee bent down and immediately stuck his tongue fully in to clean her insides. He jerked his almost burnt tongue out as he felt her fiery walls. He wouldn't be able to stand the heat radiating out of it as her vagina seemed much hotter than before. Maybe he just hadn't noticed it much during their mating.

His tongue burnt, the disappointed Eevee started to look for some sort of water. He walked toward the sound of running water nearby and found a stream. He cooled his burnt tongue, then taking a quick drink to refresh himself. Once done, he decided to take a walk to clear his head.


	4. Eevee's Path, Part 2

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's the second part. I was trying a new idea with leaving out names and working it out that way, but failed with one character. If I had left out that character's name, the story would have ended up too confusing, so I just left the natural like name in. Also, for all who read this before, I changed the ending to better suit what would happen in a short, lemon based story with a more mature plot, not a collection of lemons with a child-like plot. -EeveeInHeat

**Information: **This fourth chapter is a two part chapter, with this second part containing a Male Eevee and Female Eevee pairing with no relation.

**A Glass of Lemonade**

- **Eevee's Path, Part 2** -

- **Mini Chapter 4: Eve **-

Eevee couldn't clear his head no matter what he tried. His head was spinning in confusion with how he had acted. Thankfully, he had enough sense to stay along the stream, but he really didn't notice anything else. His thoughts were leading him down a dark path.

Somehow, those feelings had erupted in him during the mating. He had no control, but he knew down deep inside that he had liked it, though that filled him with guilt. He had hurt the Vulpix, and there was no excuse for that. Now his mind returned back to the feelings. They had started back with that female Eevee. Had it just been dormant until she took him?

Then they had come during the mating with his family. As he thought of that, he remembered something his mother had done. She had just been waiting for him to mate with her as though she knew he would know how to mate. He tried to doubt it, but he had knew the chose of her words were too obvious. She _knew _that he would know. That would leave only one conclusion; she had plotted for the female Eevee to mate him, knowing that he liked to go by the water. That's how the Eevee knew when to wait for him. Eevee felt anger rise up in him as he thought of how his own family had gone against him. Then he felt his anger go away as he realized the anger wouldn't matter now. He was away from the Eevee and his family, and right now, he didn't really care of ever seeing them again.

He was just getting calm and starting to pay attention again, when he heard a thud. He quickened his pace a little, going around a turn in the stream, to see a normal Eevee lying in the path. The Eevee was covered in dirt and looked as if it had fallen down from all the way up from the top of the hill behind it. Eevee glanced up and saw an Oran berry tree. It had probably fallen trying to get some.

He went over to the Eevee and saw that it was unconscious. Its breathing was slightly faster than it should have been, but it seemed okay otherwise. Even with that thought though, Eevee knew he couldn't leave this Eevee alone and unconscious. He would have to stay with it until he knew it was okay. He looked up and saw storm clouds on the horizon. He knew that he couldn't leave this Eevee out in the weather.

The male Eevee glanced around for somewhere to shelter. Nearby, in the side of the hill, was a tunnel. It looked promising, so Eevee approached the entrance. Smelling the air, he knew that it was pretty much uninhabited, or hadn't been traveled in for a while.

Eevee went down the tunnel slowly, pausing as his body blocked some of the sunlight. The tunnel soon grew into a spacious den underneath the hill, the burrow appearing to be safe and dry. This would have to do for the moment.

He went back up the tunnel to the surface and saw the Eevee was still unconscious. That was a problem; how would he get the creature into the den? After a lot of thought, he came up with only one solution that would work. Even though it would dirty the Eevee further, the only solution he could think of was that he would have to drag it down there.

He went over to the Eevee. As he reached down to grab its scruff, Eevee's eyes drifted down to the Eevee's genitals. The Eevee was a female. He blushed when he realized where he was looking and quickly turned his eyes away.

He pulled the Eevee along to the entrance of the den. The entrance was wide enough for both of them, but the Eevee and him would be brushing up against each other. Now that he knew it was a female, the thought made him slightly uncomfortable. However, he wasn't about to just leave the Eevee outside with this weather. Eevee tried to keep as much distance as possible in the small tunnel as they went. It seemed much longer to get to the den this time.

Once inside, he laid her gently against the wall. He knew she would be uncomfortable on the hard ground, so he went out to gather some bedding. The sun was almost setting when he had finally gathered enough leaves for two beds, since he would probably have to stay the night to watch over the poor Eevee.

He brought the leaves down and made two beds, putting them against opposite walls for the most distance. He dragged the Eevee to her nest, unable to lift her very high with the ceiling. She instinctively snuggled tight to the leaves as he put her down. Eevee saw how dirty she looked, but now that he knew she was female, he didn't dare try to clean her up himself.

Eevee's stomach grumbled, and he realized that he hadn't eaten all day. Remembering the Oran berry tree on top of the hill, he went outside to gather some. There didn't appear to be any clear up the hill, so the determined Eevee decided to forge his own path. He quickly realized how the Eevee had fallen. This grass was extremely slippery and the winds got stronger as he got higher.

He jumped into the tree as soon as he got to it to get away from the wind. Inside the tree, the wind wasn't nearly as strong, though he still made sure to be careful. He picked out a few berries and ate quickly. His famished state soon changed into a stuffed state.

Knowing that he would have to stock up for the Eevee and himself if he didn't want to get wet later when it rained, he dropped a berry out of the tree. It rolled down the hill, landing far away from the den. Thinking on where he needed to drop a berry correctly, he let another one go. This one landed much more accurately. He dropped several more, more than a day's worth. He jumped out of the tree and made his way down carefully. He collected all his accurate berries and made a small stockpile in the den.

By now, night had fully fallen, and he was almost moving around blind. Eevee checked on the Eevee before curling into his own bed. He suddenly thought of Vulpix and realized that she would probably be worried that he disappeared without saying a word. Hoping the Eevee would wake soon, he fell asleep.

(0)

Eve woke up groggily. Her head was aching near the back. She got up and stretched, keeping her eyes shut as she enjoyed the feeling of her muscles stretching. She wanted to keep as much sleep as possible.

Then she heard that it was raining, which struck her funny. She always slept outside, so why wasn't it raining _on_ her. She quickly opened her eyes beginning to panic. Her eyes widened, and her panic growing as she realized that she wasn't in her den. She was in some room with a nearby tunnel leading away. She could hear the rain coming from the tunnel, suggesting that the tunnel was the entrance.

She paused as something was making her nose twitched. She sniffed the air and felt her hackles rise. She wasn't alone. She whipped around and saw another Eevee sitting in a bed of leaves. She realized that she herself was in a leaf nest.

She got up into an aggressive stance and growled a little, trying to intimidate the stranger. It didn't work as the Eevee just kept watching her calmly. Seeing she was doing nothing, she stopped growling and instead tried to interrogate it.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked.

"You're in a small den inside the side of a hill. I'm Eevee," it said. It paused as though waiting for her name.

The female decided not to give it yet. She liked to make friends but this Eevee was still suspicious to her. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you down here when I found you unconscious outside. I think you fell off the hill, though I can't be sure," Eevee said, its face reddening a little at the beginning.

The Eevee got up and walked over a food pile that Eve hadn't seen before. She kept her eyes on Eevee, even though the thought of food was tantalizing. The strange Eevee rolled three berries over to her and grabbed two for him. She watched him return to his nest before she took a look at the fruit.

Looking down at the blue berries triggered a memory. She had been on a hill trying to get fruit when she fell. So he had been telling the truth. Eve waited until Eevee took a bite, before taking a small sniff and taking a bite of her own. Instantly the pain in her head weakened as the healing properties took effect. She also realized that she was starving. She quickly ate the rest.

Once done, she sat down in an uncomfortable silence. When the other Eevee had finished his meal, Eve decided to open a little to him. If he had brought her to his den and cared for her, then she guessed he was okay. "I'm Eve," she said.

The Eevee looked up at her quickly when he realized that she was talking. Eve realized that he looked a little lonely and also looked as though he wanted to do something or go somewhere, but couldn't.

Eve took pity on him, though she also wanted to make a friend. "D-do you want to be friends, Eevee?" she asked.

The male Eevee immediately perked up and answered, "Sure."

After that they became fast friends. They tried to play as many games as possible while stuck inside since the weather kept them from going out. About an hour before sunset, the rain finally stopped.

Eevee went to collect more berries, but he came back to see Eve leaving the den. "Thanks for helping me, Eevee," Eve said.

"You're welcome."

Eve walked around a corner. She waited until Eevee had been in the den for a little, before sneaking back in. Luckily, Eevee was already asleep. Eve quietly crossed over to the nest he had made for her before and laid herself down. She quickly fell asleep, hoping to wake up before him.

(0)

Eevee woke before there was much sunlight to light the burrow. However, there was still enough to see, and he was surprised that Eve was sleeping in the nest that he had made for her. Her den must have been too far away to reach last night. Eevee stretched and ate a quick breakfast. He made his way outside quietly, letting Eve rest.

Once outside, he started into a quick trot along the stream. Soon he reached the spot where he had found the stream. He followed his old path back, letting out a small sigh when he remembered the way. The sun was just rising when he saw the cave in the distance.

Vulpix was just waking. She looked over and was surprised when she saw the male Eevee coming toward her. Vulpix jumped up and raced to meet Eevee halfway. She tackled Eevee in a playful hug. "Where were you?" she demanded, suddenly losing her playfulness as she pulled away.

"I went to the stream and had a walk along it. I found a hurt Eevee and nursed it back to health. The rain prevented me from coming last night, so I came this morning," Eevee quickly explained.

"Oh, well that's sweet of you, Eevee," Vulpix said.

"Wait. I'm sorry," Eevee said, hanging his head a little.

"Sorry for what?" the Vulpix asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"For hurting you during our . . ." Eevee paused, unsure how to word it.

However, she was still able to guess the problem. "You didn't hurt me. I had fun. I . . . I actually like it rough," she added, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, okay," Eevee replied, relieved of all his guilt.

"Do you want to play now?" Vulpix said.

"Wait; let's go see if Eve wants to play. She likes to make friends, and she is a lot of fun," Eevee said. The female's face turned into a frown for a split second when he had said 'she', but Eevee didn't notice.

"Okay," Vulpix said, really wanting to see the other female now.

Eevee led the way down the path back to the den. Vulpix thought that Eevee seemed slightly happier than before. Who was this mysterious female? And why did this the female Eevee make Eevee happier? She knew he liked to make friends, but what were her motives?

The sun had only risen slightly over the horizon by the time they got there. They turned the corner and stopped as they saw it. Eevee stared at the beautiful Eevee that was before him. Its silky coat flow around its form as the sun glinted off it, making it appear angelic. The Eevee had its eyes closed, relishing the slight wind. It took a few seconds before Eevee realized that it was Eve. He averted his eyes a little, blushing slightly, though he watched her out of the corner of his eye. This was the first time he had seen her completely groomed and in the sunlight, without all the dirt on her and she was . . . gorgeous.

The female Eevee sat in front of the den for a little before she noticed her admirers. "Hey Eevee," Eve said, bounding over to them. She watched the Vulpix closely, but she knew that if it was with Eevee, the Vulpix would probably be okay.

"Hey, Eve, this is Vulpix, my friend. Vulpix, this is Eve," Eevee said.

Now that the female Eevee knew for sure that the Vulpix was a friend, she opened up completely. "Hey, Vulpix, do you want to play? It's a beautiful day," Eve commented, her tail waving behind her.

The jealous Vulpix immediately felt guilty. She had been starting to feel jealous about the other female, but now that she saw her and her innocence, Vulpix felt horrible about it. Then she realized that she had no reason to be jealous anyway. Their mating had been a one-time thing; she had said so herself. It hadn't made them mates.

"Sure," Eevee said.

They joined Eve in games outside the den. They played and ate until sunset. Eve said good-bye and left around the corner again like last night.

"Eevee?" the Vulpix started.

"Yes?" Eevee answered, his attention now on her.

"I have to leave now. I have to go to a Vulpix and Ninetales meeting. I'll be coming back, but I'll be gone for about two weeks," Vulpix explained.

Eevee instantly wanted to object of Vulpix leaving, but she needed to go, and he wouldn't stop her from doing it. "Okay, but promise you'll hurry back."

"Okay," Vulpix said, smiling at his reaction. She pecked his cheek and left across the stream and into the woods on the other side. The Eevee watched until he couldn't see her anymore and then went into what he now was considering his den. He would stay here until Vulpix got back. Maybe it would become his permanent den. He knew he would need one now that he wasn't living with his family anymore, at least for the moment.

Eevee laid himself down into his nest. He closed his eyes, but couldn't seem to get asleep. He was still trying when his ears pricked at the sound of pawsteps. He opened his eyes and saw Eve slipping back in and heading toward her nest. Why hadn't she returned to her den?

Eve realized Eevee was awake when he raised his head. Eve whipped around, anxious about what would happen. "C-Can I sleep here again?" Eve stuttered, embarrassed.

Eevee nodded. "I don't care. Can I ask why?"

"My den is open to the sky and doesn't have any leaf nests," Eve said, looking down at her feet while blushing.

"Don't you have any family?" Eevee asked. He instantly regretted it as he saw her look of sadness.

"My . . . my parents were . . . captured. Their battle against the trainer destroyed own old den," she explained, starting to sob.

Eevee crossed over to her and let her lean against him as she began to cry. He guided her over to the nest and laid himself down next to her.

"It's okay. It's okay," Eevee soothed, not knowing what else to say. He ran his tail along her back, remembering how his own mother had done that when he was younger.

"I was trying to find food, but all I could find was the tree on the hill. That's when I fell," Eve continued, now recovering a little. After a while, Eve calmed down completely, though Eevee could still see tear streaks on her face. "Do you have family?" Eve asked.

"I had to leave for a certain reason. Please don't ask," Eevee said looking away.

"Okay, I won't," Eve said, "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"You're welcome," Eevee said as he crossed over back to his nest. Eevee curled down and fell asleep.

-** Mini Chapter 5: Rivals **-

Something caused Eevee to wake up. He couldn't tell what it was, but the sun was already up. Eve's nest was already empty, but that wasn't it. The drowsy Eevee perked his ears and listened, realizing the thing was a sound. Then he identified the sound; it was whimpering!

Worried, Eevee charged up the tunnel, ready to fight off whatever was outside threatening Eve. Panting slightly, Eevee reached outside and looked around. Outside, all Eevee could see was Eve lying against the side of the hill. Nobody else was in sight. Then Eevee _looked_ at Eve.

The female was on her back, her legs spread wide apart. With her position, her genitals were being shown for all to see. Eevee tried not to look, but it was impossible not to with how she was positioned. The Eevee had a pained expression on her face, and Eevee was able to confirm that she was the one whimpering.

Eevee was wondering what was wrong when he smelt it. An enticing smell filled the air, only able to come from one thing; her slightly bleeding sex was the reason for the arousing aroma. The female Eevee was in heat.

The male Eevee tensed as he smelt it, but she didn't seem to be seducing him. In fact, by her face, she didn't even seem to know what was happening to her. If he had to guess, he would think this was her first time in heat.

The distraught Eve saw Eevee and asked, "What's happening, Eevee? I-I smell weird, I feel a little funny, and I even leaked some blood." The confusion and panic in her voice confirmed that it _was_ her first time. If she still had her parents, they would explain it to her and would choose how much they would tell her about it. But they weren't here; he was.

Eevee realized that he would have to explain what was happening to her himself, especially if he didn't want someone to take advantage of her. Eevee wished he was doing anything else besides this, but he knew it couldn't be helped.

Eevee thought about what he would say carefully. When he was finally ready, he said, "You're going in heat. Females go in heat so that they can mate."

The innocent Eevee's eyes grew big at his explanation. "B-But I don't want to have kits," she replied. She then looked down shyly and added, "A-at least . . . not yet."

So she knew where Eevee eggs came from, one less thing for Eevee to tell her. "You don't have to mate, but your body does it anyway in case you do. It happens from time to time. The smell allows other Pokémon to know that you're in heat," he explained.

"What do I do?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Well, you should rest. This usually lasts about a week or so," Eevee said, already starting to have problems ignoring her pheromones.

"A _week!_" she exclaimed. "I wish I wasn't in heat. I won't be able to play anymore," Eve complained.

"Come on. Let's go back into the den," Eevee said, barely holding his body back from letting his member out.

He led Eve back down into the den and left her to rest. Eevee went back outside, immediately breathing in the outside air to try to clean his lungs. He had struggled against his emotions being so close to Eve while she was releasing her body's arousing scent. But even the air here was tainted by the smell of Eve in heat slightly. Eevee started walking around the hill, seeking fresh air. The air away from the den was clean, getting a sigh out of him. Eevee continued around the hill.

The Eevee had known the hill was large when he had been gathering food, but actually walking around it made it seem huge. Eevee was kind of glad of that, though. The walk allowed him to take complete control of his emotions. He had been caught off guard and had barely held them back when he had talked to Eve. This time he would make sure to completely suppress the desires that seemed determined to forever plague him. He wouldn't take advantage of Eve.

Eevee was slightly tired by the time he got back to the den entrance. When he got to the entrance, he headed on in. Something was strange in the air, though, and he smelt something different near the entrance and in the tunnel. What was it? Eevee was halfway in when he heard a scuffling break out inside the den and heard Eve desperately scream, "HELP!"

Eevee rushed down the last of the tunnel and saw the female Eevee pinned down on her back by a Houndour. Eevee knew its intentions when he saw its penis fully erect and poised over Eve, ready to plunge into her sex. Eevee knew he had little time before the Houndour took her, so he used Quick Attack, quickening his speed to get to the Houndour in time. He rammed into its side, throwing the male Houndour through the den and into a wall.

The male Eevee quickly positioned himself between the Houndour and Eve to protect her. Eve had rolled over onto her stomach and had hid her head under her paws and mane, her tail sliding between her legs as she continued whimpering a little.

The Houndour got up from the ground and growled at the intrusive Eevee that had stopped it, letting its hackles rise at the new comer. The Houndour rushed at Eevee, trying to ram it. Eevee charged his energy into his tail and used the Iron Tail that he had inherited from his father to whack the Houndour as it got close. Once again, the Houndour soared into the wall, falling into a heap afterword.

This time, the Houndour was more wary as it got back up, knowing the male Eevee was a stronger opponent than the female. It started to circle Eevee and Eve, looking for an opening. Eevee made sure there wasn't as he kept himself between Eve and the Houndour.

Finally, the Houndour realized it wouldn't defeat the defensive male, and gave up. The Houndour went over to the entrance, staying along the wall, and quickly rushed up the tunnel. Eevee followed it outside and made sure it had really left before going back into the den.

Eve was sitting in her nest as he came back, her tears stopped at the moment and looking more worried. Eve quickly rushed up to him as he came back and tackled him with a hug. "Oh thank you. Thank you. I thought you wouldn't hear me," Eve said, before she started crying into his mane fur.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'll protect you," Eevee soothed.

He led Eve back to her nest, trying to calm her as he lent her his mane. He gently stroked her back with his tail as he waited for her to stop. He needed to know everything.

Once she had calmed down enough to talk, Eevee decided to ask her, "What all happened?"

"I had fallen asleep. I woke up to a noise and saw that Houndour near the tunnel entrance, staring at me. Then he jumped at me and held me down. I couldn't get him off, so that's when I cried out. Then you were there and scared it away," she told him, nuzzling him a little at the end.

Eevee let a lot of the tension that he had still been holding. He had stopped the Houndour before he had taken Eve. But it had been close; too close. He needed to stay by Eve and watch over her so that another Pokémon wouldn't try to take advantage of her.

"Don't worry anymore, I'll protect you," Eevee promised.

This seemed to calm Eve a lot more. "Thank you," she said, nuzzling him a little again. She laid down her head and seemed to fall asleep after that.

As Eve slept, the male Eevee wracked his head for ways to protect her. He went over to his nest and moved it over to the tunnel entrance. Now any Pokémon trying to get in would have to pass him first to get over to her.

He sat down and tried to think of other ways. He ended up thinking of only one other one. He knew that when a Pokémon had a mate, they would mark their area to let others know the female in heat was taken. Sure they were sometimes challenged, but it usually stopped most Pokémon from even trying. Eevee went outside to do it. He went about three yards past where Eve had laid on the hill and marked the area. He knew he wasn't Eve's mate, but if it would keep Eve safe, he would do it. He finished marking the area around the den and thought of what to do next.

He knew the food pile was near empty, and he would need to go soon, so he decided to go now. He headed up the hill, keeping an eye on the den and the area around it. He soon reached the tree, and he pulled as many as would last without going bad before they could eat them so he would only needed to come to get more at the latest moment. He didn't want to make many more trips for food. He went back down the hill and gathered them together near the entrance. He started to make trips carrying them to the food pile. He ended up making seven; that would last them a while.

The sun was now setting. Eevee got into his nest and laid himself down across the entrance to guard it. He looked over at Eve, and as though he had woken her, she got up. He knew she probably wouldn't be sleeping so easily after the earlier event.

Eve came over to Eevee, looking down at her paws as she did. Eevee waited for her to speak, knowing she would if she wanted to. "Can I lay down by you? It will make me feel safer," she said, still looking at her paws.

Eevee was slightly caught off guard by the question. But he decided it wouldn't hurt, as long as they didn't mate or anything. The Eevee nodded, but realized she wouldn't see it with her head down. "Sure," he said.

Eve looked up at him and said, "Thanks." Eve laid down by Eevee and curled up, her tail coming around to lay over her nose.

Self-conscious still, the male Eevee made sure there was a slight distance between them and laid his tail over her. The close proximity of the female combined with her arousing scent threatened to allow his desires to overcome him, but he was ready and he forced them down, resolute not to take advantage of her. Eevee fell asleep listening to Eve's breathing.

(0)

Eevee woke as the sunlight hit him. He opened his eyes and saw Eve still sleeping by him. Eevee laid still, trying not to wake her. Eevee sniffed and despaired as he realized she was still in heat. She should only have a few days left. It had now been almost a full week since Eve had gone into heat, and Eevee had been able to hold himself back, barely. Eve had hated the time; she had only been able to go outside to drink, get some fresh air, relieve herself, and stretch her legs a little.

Luckily, his strategy seemed to be working. No other Pokémon had challenged them yet. He hoped that it would make her feel safe, but Eve still slept by Eevee every night. However, the protective Eevee still didn't let down his guard. He had been gathering food just the other day and saw a Vaporeon sniffing his markers. As soon as it saw him, it had ran off, not willing to fight.

Soon, the sun rose above the trees outside a little more and the light shown on Eve's still face. She woke up, yawning a little. Eve looked over at Eevee and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Eevee replied. They got up and stretched, taking away the last of their sleepiness.

Once done stretching, they headed outside for a drink. They reached the stream outside the den, and Eevee watched the area as Eve got a drink. Once she was done, Eevee got a small drink before they started heading back to the den.

Suddenly, Eevee was knocked off his feet. Before he was aware of what was happening, he was pinned down. Eevee looked up to see he had been tackled in the side by a black creature, a Poochyena. Eevee realized its intent when he saw the Poochyena's erect manhood outside its sheath. It was trying to get Eve!

He knew he had to get out of this pin. Trying to escape, the guardian Eevee latched down onto the Poochyena's front left leg with his teeth, instantly drawing some blood. The Pokemon flinched, and Eevee took the moment to prepare an Iron Tail and whack it on its back. However, he couldn't prepare much power in this position and the attack didn't do much damage. The Iron Tail didn't even seem to faze the Poochyena, though, and Eevee realized that this Pokémon was on a much higher level than the Houndour from before. He would definitely lose if he didn't escape the pin.

Suddenly, the Poochyena flew off Eevee. Eve had rammed into its side in order to get it off him. Eevee quickly got up and checked Eve. He realized that the Tackle had most likely used a lot of her strength. He couldn't afford getting pinned again.

Eevee saw the Poochyena trying to get up and charged at the assailant with a Quick Attack, much stronger with the ground under his feet to give him leverage. It caught the Poochyena off guard, and the creature went sailing through the air into the stream.

The Eevee tensed as the Poochyena surfaced, but it swam to the other bank. It sent an angry glare back at Eevee, and then turned tail and ran into the forest. Eevee quickly sent Eve back in the den. He checked the area thoroughly for any other Pokémon before heading down the tunnel himself.

Eve was waiting anxiously for him at the entrance. Before Eevee could say anything, Eve commanded, "Lay down."

Eevee was slightly surprised at the authority he heard in her voice, but complied, lying across the entrance like usual in his nest at the entrance. Eve trotted over to the food pile and brought back some berries for each of them.

"Are you hurt?" Eve asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Not really," Eevee answered. "Are you okay?"

When she nodded without looking at him, he leaned over a berry. He was about to take a bite when he felt Eve press against the spot he had been hit on. Eve jumped back in guilt when he yipped at the sudden contact.

"Okay, I am a little sore there, but it's not that bad, really," he explained.

Eevee turned back to the berry and took a bite. As he started to chew, he felt something wonderful touch his skin where the sore spot was. It seemed to ease the pain while feeling great against his skin as well. Eevee looked back and saw Eve licking his sore spot carefully. Enjoying the feel of her tongue, Eevee let her continue and started to eat his berries again. The combination of the berries and Eve's treatment seemed to heal the sore spot completely. After a while, Eve stopped and turned to her food, and they finished their meal.

Eevee laid down, still tired from the fight. He looked over at Eve and saw she was concentrating on something. Eevee let her concentrate and thought back on the battle and how he could have fought better. He needed to be ready in case it happened again.

"Eevee?" Eve started bringing Eevee back to the present.

"Yes?" Eevee answered.

"Umm . . . I-I want to tell you something," Eve said.

"Okay. Go on," Eevee said, waiting for her to continue. What she said, though, took him by total surprise.

"I love you."

- **Mini Chapter 6: Love** -

The surprised Eevee stared in shock at Eve. Had he heard her correctly?

Eve saw the reaction on his face and immediately recoiled from him. "I knew it. I never should have said it. Now you'll hate me, and we won't even be anything, let alone friends," she cried out. Eve hid her head under her paws and inside her mane. He heard her begin to sob as her shoulders started to shake.

Eevee's mind raced at her confession. She _loved_ him? But . . . but . . . why? Then he started to remember everything he had been doing for her, and how it would seem to be in her eyes. He glanced back down at Eve, and his heart twisted. He hated to see her like this. He paused. Was the reason he hated it because he loved her? He had never really loved anyone, as far as he knew. He had never been close to his family. He felt something different when he was with Eve. It was slightly similar to when he saw Leafeon's or Vulpix's look, but it was more an intense, more burning desire to protect her instead. Was that love? But as soon as he asked himself that he knew the answer.

Eevee looked at Eve, still sobbing into her mane. "Eve. Eve," he said.

She continued crying though. She must not have heard him.

Eevee approached her and laid himself down next to her. He felt Eve tense next to him. "Eve," he whispered into her ear.

The sobbing stopped as she waited for him to continue.

"Eve, please stop crying," Eevee begged, placing his tail on her back.

Eevee felt Eve relax a little beside him. She poked her head up a little and looked at him. Eevee could see a glint of hope shine in her eyes, but he also saw her preparing for rejection.

"I-I . . . love you, too," Eevee finally got out. As soon as the words were out he felt a burden he had not known he was carrying lifted off of him.

Eve's head slowly lifted. Eevee could see the tear stains on her face as she looked at him. She stared for a second, searching him for sarcasm, but she saw he was in earnest. "Really?" she exclaimed happily as she wrapped her front legs around him in a hug.

She caught him by surprise and he fell over onto his side. Eevee quickly returned her hug, though. "Yes, really," Eevee said into her ears.

Suddenly, Eevee felt Eve's snout against his and he realized that she was trying to kiss him. He instantly returned it and kissed her. It was the most wonderful thing Eevee had ever experienced as their lips met passionately. It seemed to last only a second and yet almost years. When they broke off of the kiss, Eevee could see his amazement reflected in her expression.

The male blushed as he realized his manhood was getting hard, but he shoved the feelings back. It was much easier than it had been when she had first gone into heat, having grown used to it. Eve got off of him and he got up. Eevee let Eve lean against him, contented and led her back to the nest.

Eevee and Eve laid down together, Eevee lying across the entrance like normal. This time, however, Eevee pulled Eve close to him, enjoying the feel of her fur against him. Her scent covered him, wonderful now that he let himself think about it.

Eve purred as she got close to him, snuggling into his side more. Eevee laid his tail over her as she rubbed her head against his. "Thank you, for everything, Eevee. I love you. Goodnight," she said.

Eevee licked her on the forehead between her ears. "Goodnight," he replied. Eevee fell asleep to her soft breathing.

(0)

Eevee woke after the sun. The light already filled the room. Eevee was surprised he had slept in so much. He saw Eve was still asleep. The sunlight hadn't hit her as he had covered her with his tail. Eevee snuggled a little closer to her and breathed in her scent. The overpowering scent of her pheromones instantly reminded him that she was in heat.

Eevee laid contentedly beside Eve for a while. Eve started to stretch a little, and Eevee knew she was waking up. Eevee removed his tail and let her get up, watching as she stretched each of her legs. Eevee got up and joined her once he was done admiring her. Once they were done they ate a few berries for breakfast.

Eve giggled a little as he ate. "What?" he asked.

"Hold still," she said. She leaned over and brought her muzzle close to his, and he thought she was going to kiss him again, until she licked the side of his muzzle. Eevee was confused at first, but Eve explained, "You had a blue stain on your cheek."

Suddenly she got closer again and kissed him on his head. Eevee purred at the touch and rubbed himself against Eve. "Thanks. I didn't know I was such a messy eater," Eevee said.

"Actually, you had it when I met you, but I ignored it until now," she said. She giggled again as he blushed.

Eevee and Eve went about their day differently from normal. Instead of playing and running around inside, they laid down together and talk, enjoying each other's company. After a while, they ran out of things to talk about and just fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

Eventually, Eve's face showed a lot of concentration. Eevee wondered what she was thinking about and finally asked, "What are you thinking about, my angel?"

Eve blushed at the nickname and looked away from him. Eevee frowned at her reaction. Had he done something wrong?

"What's wrong Eve? Please tell me," he asked.

This time Eve looked back at him. She was still blushing and didn't meet his eyes. "Umm . . . I-I wanted t-to ask if you would . . . mate with me," she said.

Eevee was slightly startled, but he didn't let it show like last time. His mind started to race with what she had just asked.

Eve looked up into his eyes. "Please?" she asked.

He was going to object, but then he saw her face. Her large brown eyes open and pleading; bottom lip slightly out; her cheeks swelled some. The pleading look twisted his heart about ten times more than the looks Leafeon or Vulpix had ever given him; he couldn't say no. "O-Okay," he said.

Eve blushed and looked down again. "Well, I-I don't really know how to," she admitted.

Eevee had figured this, but now it really hit him that he would have to explain it to her. He shuffled his paws a little in embarrassment. "Well, umm . . . you should know it hurts the first time."

Eve looked away for a second before gathering her courage and looking back. She nodded. "It's okay. I still want to do it."

"Okay, umm . . . I need to tell you some things. Roll over," he ordered. He definitely didn't want to mate without her knowing everything. Eve compiled and rolled over onto her side. "Okay, your thing there, that you pee with," he pointed out with his paw, "is your vagina." Eve studied her genitals that she never had really paid any attention to besides going to use number one. "Inside is your hymen, which is torn after your first mating. It's proof of whether you're a virgin or not." Eve looked at Eevee as he rolled over. He pointed at his manhood now slightly erect at his thoughts and explanation. "This is my penis. It gets hard when aroused and enters your vagina in mating. Once the mating is done, it knots spews out cum into your vagina. When it does, we'll be tied together for a little, so you'll need to stay still. After that, you'll most likely have kits."

Eve nodded all through this, taking it in slowly. "Okay, what now?" she asked.

"Well, now I would mount you or we could do a different position," Eevee said, realizing only afterwards that she wouldn't know another position.

"Uh, well I guess you can mount me," Eve said.

"Umm . . . okay well turn around. Lower your front end, but keep your back end up with your tail also up," Eevee said.

Eve turned around and got into position. She lowered her front end, her rump going up slightly as she presented herself. Eevee slowly got on her back and wrapped his paws around her, his member now fully erect from it all. He made sure not to put too much weight on her tail as it was pinned beneath him onto her back.

"Are you ready?" Eevee asked.

Eve nodded slowly.

Eevee brought his manhood up to her vagina and prodded it slightly. Taking a breath, Eevee slowly penetrated Eve. He heard her gasp as she was entered for the first, but slowly continued until he felt the resistance of her hymen. It took some effort with his instincts telling him to take her right then, but he held back and stopped before tearing her hymen.

"Eve, I've reached it. Are you ready?"

She nodded again, not saying anything.

Eevee pushed gently until her hymen gave way inside her. She gave a small cry of pain, and Eevee waited until she was over the soreness. Once she had recovered, Eevee pushed slowly in until he had gone completely in her. By the time he was fully in, he could tell Eve was starting to enjoy it as she raised her head slightly, her breath starting to get faster. His own breathing started to increase as his member fully hilted her, rubbing up against her vaginal walls.

After pausing for Eve to get use to him, Eevee pulled out and hilted her again, starting a slow rhythm of going in and out. Eve started to give small moans and vee's as he slowly humped her and pleasure went through her. Eevee felt his desires try to take over at the arousing sound, but he forced them back. He wouldn't let them take over again.

Eventually, Eve started to call out Eevee's name in between moans, her hips starting to move back against his thrusts. Eevee took this as she wanted him to go faster and obliged, starting to increase his rhythm of thrusting into her.

"Vee . . . vee . . . vee," Eve let out in a small cry as he thrust in each time, her soft voice like a begging for more of the pleasurable act.

Eevee closed his eyes, for once enjoying the act of mating without any regrets at all. His member slid in through her walls at a steady pace, making them both moan in pleasure as they entered a state of euphoria from the bliss. Their breathing became ever more labored, the male's humping ever faster, as they continued to mate.

Soon, Eevee felt Eve shudder underneath him as a much larger wave of pleasure went through her. Eve cried out in pure bliss as she reached her first climax in her life, her walls constricted around his manhood as they tried to hold the male inside. She released her sexual liquids over his member, slowly leaking out of their connected sexes and onto their thighs.

The feeling of Eve suddenly cumming along with the knowledge that he had brought her to it triggered his own climax. On a final thrust in, his member inflated as he became knotted in her, howling out in sheer ecstasy as the pleasure peak hit him. Eevee instinctively wrapped his paws around Eve as his penis shot his semen as deep inside her as it could, seeking to impregnate the female he had locked with. His cum mixed with hers, staying deep inside her as his knot held them in.

Eevee held the female Eevee underneath him closely, lovingly licking the back on her head as they stayed tied together. Eve continued to moan softly, rocking softly as she instinctively tried to get as much of him in her as possible. Slowly, their state of euphoria faded into a place of enjoyment and content.

After a while, Eevee's member loosened, and he pulled out of Eve carefully. Eve instantly laid down and passed out, a small smile accenting the cutest look he had ever seen on her face. Eevee felt the strange lethargy after mating he hadn't felt since he had been with that other Eevee the first time, and he laid down next to Eve. He wrapped himself around her, pulling her tight, curling his tail tight around his mate.

He gave the young Eevee a small kiss on her cute face before passing out himself beside his mate, in a complete state of happiness. He had found true love and now had a mate he could call his own. After everything that had happened eventually leading him to Eve, he knew he wouldn't change a thing.

**The End**


End file.
